


You’re Such a Cliché

by arysa13



Series: Meg Cabot AUs [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on, Enemies to Lovers, Every Boy's Got One, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Meg Cabot - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke meet for the first time when their friends Raven and Wells drag them to Italy. They don't exactly hit it off right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Such a Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on Meg Cabot's "Every Boy's Got One". I didn't mean to write 14k words and yet here we are, so I hope you enjoy.

**Raven**

**Today** 10:22am

**No offence but who does this chick think she is**

**Why is she here?**

**Bellamy for once in your life**

**can you try to be nice?**

**She’s Wells’ friend and my friend too**

**now so you have to like her**

**I have to do no such thing**

**What’s wrong with her anyway?**

**She’s stuck up**

**Did you see all the luggage she brought?**

**We’re going to Italy for three**

**days, not a year.**

**Maybe she just likes to be prepared**

**She’s a spoiled princess.**

**She just said to me “normally I try to**

**fly business class”**

**You would fly business class too**

**if you could afford it**

**I can afford it**

**But I actually earned everything I’ve got**

**She was born into money**

**She can’t help how she was born, Bellamy**

**Now will you stop texting me?**

**I think Wells has noticed**

**-**

Bellamy scowls but he puts his phone away. They’re about to take off soon anyway, so he puts it on flight mode before tucking it into his pocket. He glances at the blonde woman sitting next to him as she flicks through the in flight shopping guide. She’s gorgeous, he hasn’t failed to notice, but he already despises her, despite only knowing her a couple of hours.

Neither of them has the window seat as it is occupied by an old Italian lady who Clarke had quickly discovered doesn’t speak much English when she tried to swap the aisle seat for the window seat, (she failed miserably, much to Bellamy’s delight). Wells and Raven are seated across the aisle from them.

“Were you texting Raven about me?” Clarke asks Bellamy.

“None of your business,” Bellamy snorts in return. Then he remembers he’s supposed to be trying to get along with her, seeing as she’s Raven’s fiancé’s best friend and they are going to be spending a week in Italy together.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Clarke says primly. She shifts in her seat to face him. “Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I really didn’t mean to run over your foot with my suitcase. Can we start over?”

“Maybe if your suitcase wasn’t so heavy it wouldn’t have nearly broken my foot,” Bellamy scowls.

“You’re just upset because I nearly made you cry in front of that girl you were flirting with,” Clarke snorts and Bellamy scowls even harder. “So, do over?”

“Fine,” Bellamy rolls his eyes. Clarke smiles and though Bellamy is still determined not to like her, he can’t help but notice she does have a stunning smile. “How’s Wells coping with the wedding planning?” Bellamy asks.

“He’s fine. I think it’s Raven who’s feeling overwhelmed,” Clarke sighs. “That’s why they decided to take this holiday.”

“Yeah, she never wanted a big wedding,” Bellamy agrees, shaking his head.

“It’s not Wells that’s insisting on the big wedding,” Clarke tells him, a little defensively. “His dad-,”

“I know, I know,” Bellamy assures her, cutting her off. “Don’t get your hackles up, god.” He rolls his eyes. He’s not a huge fan of Wells if he’s being honest. Bellamy is pretty protective of Raven, since her last boyfriend tried to manipulate her all the time and the one before that was a cheating scumbag. Wells seems perfectly nice and charming, but that just makes Bellamy all the more suspicious of him. Plus he was born into money like his friend Clarke, and Bellamy is automatically distrustful of anyone who could probably afford to own their own plane.

“I hear you’re a writer,” Clarke says to break the tension that had built from his previous comments.

“Yeah. Some non-fiction, some historical fiction. I’m working on a kind of fantasy story at the moment,” Bellamy nods, willing to take her olive branch yet again. “What do you do?”

“I’m an illustrator. For children’s books,” Clarke says proudly, and Bellamy raises his eyebrows at her.

“An illustrator? You’re kidding,” he says scornfully.

“What?” Clarke snaps.

“Well, it’s not really a real job, is it?” Bellamy snorts and Clarke fumes.

“Oh, and being a writer is?” she fires back.

“More real than _drawing_ for a living,” Bellamy mocks. “It’s not like you actually have to _know_ anything.”

“You know what? This is a long flight, we should probably just not talk anymore,” Clarke seethes.

“Good idea,” Bellamy agrees, putting his headphones on and putting on a movie.

-

It’s an hour or so into the flight when the flight attendants come down the aisles, offering food and drinks. Clarke just asks for water, but Bellamy obviously needs a drink to stand another moment of sitting next to her, though they haven’t spoken at all since he insulted her profession.

“Can I just have a scotch?” Bellamy asks the flight attendant. Clarke refuses to be any help whatsoever and forces Bellamy to reach over her instead of just taking the drink herself and passing it to him. It may be karma then, as just as he takes it in one hand, the Italian lady sitting next to him decides she needs to stand up and go to the bathroom at that exact moment, bumping Bellamy’s arm and causing him to spill the scotch right in Clarke’s lap, making her give a small cry of shock.

“Shit, sorry!” Bellamy says immediately and Clarke is kind of surprised he doesn’t just laugh at her or tell her it serves her right. The flight attendant hands him a pile of napkins before deciding her job is done and moving on. The Italian lady pushes her way past, ignoring the mess she’s caused. Bellamy starts patting Clarke’s jeans with the napkins, still apologising. Clarke knows he probably hasn’t even realised what he’s doing, but _she’s_ noticed, and her face goes red as he touches her inner thigh, stroking the junction between them with the napkins.

She tingles under his touch and she can’t let him know how much it’s affecting her, because that’s just embarrassing, and it’s probably for that reason that she reacts to harshly.

“What the fuck are you doing?” she snaps at him, grabbing his wrists. His face floods with colour as it finally occurs to him that he probably shouldn’t be patting down his best friend’s fiancés friend’s crotch.

“Just trying to help,” he scowls pulling away.

“Well _don’t_ ,” Clarke snarls. “I think you’ve done quite enough already.”

“No need to get your panties in a knot,” Bellamy rolls his eyes. “It’s not like I was trying to feel you up or anything. There’s nothing I’d rather do less.”

“Well at least there’s one thing we can agree on,” Clarke huffs as she stands up to go to the bathroom to clean herself up. She locks herself in one of the cubicles and scowls at her reflection, seeing the stain of whiskey on her expensive jeans. She slips off her pants and groans in annoyance as she sees the alcohol has soaked through to her panties so she takes them off too. As she peels them off she’s dismayed to find that the scotch is not the only reason her panties are wet.

“Fuck,” she swears under her breath. How had that asshole managed to get her this wet, just by stroking her (not gently) _over_ her jeans? With a napkin, no less, not even his hands. (Which she had noticed are really nice hands, but now isn’t the time to dwell on that). It has been a while since she’s had sex with anyone. A long while. She can think of no other explanation to why she’s practically dripping from a few seconds contact with that (admittedly gorgeous) asshole.

Clarke dabs at her jeans with a wet tissue but doesn’t even bother with her underwear. She doesn’t want to put them back on covered in whiskey and she’s not going to wash them and have to put on wet underwear so she just throws them out and puts her damp jeans back on. She finally walks opens the door only to see Wells standing there.

“Everything okay?” he asks her.

“Raven’s friend ruined my jeans,” Clarke tells him. “And now it looks like I peed myself.”

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it,” Wells says sympathetically. “Are you guys getting along other than that?” Clarke knows she should probably lie to make her friend feel better but she knows she won’t be able to hide her true feelings for a week so it’s better to come clean now.

“He’s horrible!” she practically wails. “He hates me for no reason.”

“To be honest I don’t think he’s my biggest fan either,” Wells says wryly. “But I can’t bring myself to care much because by the end of the week Raven and I will be married!” Wells gushes and Clarke smiles in spite of herself. Although Bellamy is the biggest dick she’s ever met, she really likes Raven and thinks she and Wells make a great couple.

“Maybe if we told Bellamy what was really going on he’d lighten up,” Clarke suggests. She’s the only one other than Wells himself who knows what this trip is really about. Wells plans to surprise Raven with an elopement so that they don’t have to do the big fancy wedding his dad has prepared in a month’s time.

“But he might tell her,” Wells says uncertainly. “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want me to marry her and I have no doubt he’d try to screw it up,” he rolls his eyes.

“Why is he here again?” Clarke scowls.

“He’s Raven’s best friend,” Wells reminds her. “He’s not all bad,” Wells promises. “He’s just protective and I get that. Raven has had some shitty boyfriends.”

“That explains why he doesn’t like you, it doesn’t explain why he hates me,” Clarke points out.

“It’s probably because you corrected him on the proper way to pronounce bruschetta,” Wells grins. Clarke rolls her eyes but she can’t help but laugh. “Just try to get along with him, for my sake?” Wells requests. “It’s only a few days.”

“Yeah, okay,” Clarke nods and Wells pulls her into a hug and they both head back to their seats.

“You two looked very cosy,” Bellamy remarks once Clarke is sitting down.

“What is your problem now?” Clarke huffs.

“You know, typically people tend to seek relationships with people who have similar backgrounds to them,” Bellamy says vaguely.

“What are you saying? That because Wells grew up rich and Raven didn’t that they shouldn’t be together?” Clarke scowls.

“You said it, not me,” Bellamy shrugs.

“I think they’re perfect for each other,” Clarke says haughtily.

“So you don’t think Wells would be better off with you?” Bellamy accuses.

“You know, I’m not even going to dignify that with a response. We should go back to not talking,” Clarke decides and Bellamy doesn’t bother to argue.

-

**Octavia**

**Today** 8:44pm

**You said you’d message as SOON as you landed!!!!**

**Well we’re here now**

**How was the flight?**

**I mostly just tried to write my next novel**

**Wells’ friend is a nightmare**

**Her name is Clarke**

**What kind of name is Clarke for a girl anyway?**

**Her parents were obviously just trying to be edgy and different**

**Your name is Bellamy**

**You can’t really judge her**

**I can and will**

**I’m pretty sure she has a thing for Wells**

**I don’t like it**

**Wells is going to break Raven’s heart**

**Just like Wick and Finn those scumbags**

**Will you stop it?**

**Wells is great and Raven loves him**

**Just have a good time in Italy and stop being such a wet blanket**

**Love you too**

**-**

They have dinner in Rome once they’ve picked up their luggage and hire car. They all get changed and freshen up in the airport bathrooms. Wells has been to Italy countless times so he knows all the best places to eat in Rome, and he offers to pay for everyone’s meals as well.

“Show off,” Bellamy mutters under his breath. Only Clarke hears him and since they are seated at a round table she doesn’t want to take the risk of kicking him under the table in case she kicks Raven or Wells instead. Bellamy may be determined to make this trip hell for everyone (including himself), but Clarke refuses to be a part of it. She rolls her eyes when he starts flirting with the waitress.

Wells suggests a moonlight stroll after their meal, to walk off the amount of pasta they ate. Bellamy tries to walk with Raven but Clarke grabs him and holds him back so Wells can take Raven’s hand.

“What are you doing, crazy lady?” Bellamy scowls.

“We’re in Italy,” Clarke snaps. “Let them be romantic.”

“I hate romance,” Bellamy sulks.

“Would you stop being such a whiney baby and try to have a good time? I know you don’t like me but you’re only spiting yourself,” Clarke lectures. She doesn’t quite catch what Bellamy mumbles under his breath but it sounds something like “you sound exactly like my sister.” Clarke ignores him and watches as Raven and Wells get further away, laughing with each other hand in hand, and Raven rests her head on Wells’ shoulder. Clarke feels a rush of fondness for them, but then a pang of something else that feels suspiciously like jealousy. She must sigh a little too loud because Bellamy narrows his eyes at her.

“Something wrong, princess?” he asks her, weirdly maliciously.

“Princess? Really? Couldn’t think of something more original?” Clarke scoffs. Bellamy shrugs.

“If the shoe fits,” he smirks.

“Come on, they’re far enough away now,” Clarke tells him and starts walking after Wells and Raven, who still haven’t noticed Clarke and Bellamy aren’t right behind them. She only gets two steps however before the heel of her left shoe gets stuck between two cobblestones. She nearly trips, but Bellamy steadies her, catching her arm and resting a hand on her waist.

“I’m fine,” she snaps. “My shoe got stuck.” Bellamy rolls his eyes and crouches down to free her heel, wrapping his hand around her ankle and dislodging the heel from the stones. His hands are surprisingly delicate with her and she has a weird feeling… almost like his hand feels _nice_.

“Fucking ridiculous shoes,” she hears Bellamy muttering.

“I could have done that myself,” she tells him as he stands up.

“You’re welcome,” he snorts and starts walking off after Raven and Wells.

-

**Wells**

**Today** 11:33pm

**Can you tell Raven to slow down?**

**I’ve got motion sickness**

**You tell her**

**She won’t take it well**

**Exactly**

**I still think we should have hired two cars**

**Because you don’t want to share the**

**backseat with Bellamy**

**That’s not the only reason**

**Uh huh**

**Are we nearly at the house?**

**Not really**

**-**

“Are you two texting each other?” Raven asks suspiciously.

“No,” Clarke denies. “I was texting my mom.”

“Me too,” Wells agrees.

“You were texting Clarke’s mom?” Raven says dryly and Bellamy lets out a snort of laughter.

“I mean I was texting my dad,” Wells amends.

“Don’t worry Raven, I’m sure Clarke was just letting Wells know how attractive she finds me,” Bellamy sniggers.

“You wish,” Clarke retorts. “It doesn’t matter how attractive you are, nothing could make me see past how much of an asshole you are.”

“So you do think I’m attractive then?” Bellamy smirks.

“I hate you,” Clarke seethes.

“The feeling is mutual, princess,” Bellamy agrees.

“Glad you two are getting along,” Raven sighs.

-

 

**Raven**

**Today** 1:22am

**This place is enormous**

**Go to sleep Bellamy**

**Can you believe Wells dad owns two more like it?**

**That’s the only reason I’m marrying him**

**Ha.**

**Rich people sicken me**

**So you still don’t like Clarke**

**I’m trying**

**You are not**

**She’s hot though right?**

**Is this a fucking set up**

**I swear to god Raven if you are trying to set**

**me up with her I will kill you**

**Relax it’s not a set up**

**But I mean we’re in Italy and she’s hot**

**And you’re hot**

**You see where I’m going with this**

**I’m not sleeping with her**

**Because you’re not attracted to her?**

**I’m not answering that**

**So you ARE attracted to her**

**So why won’t you sleep with her**

**Did you see the shoes she was wearing?**

**You won’t sleep with her because**

**you don’t like her shoes?**

**She’s exasperating**

**Well it’s your loss**

**Clarke has great tits**

**Don’t need to sleep with her to see that**

**Bellamy this is Wells please stop texting**

**my fiancé so I can get some sleep**

**-**

Wells is in the kitchen cleaning up when Bellamy gets up late and wanders downstairs. Wells beams at him when he walks into the kitchen and Bellamy scowls.

“Not a morning person?” Wells asks. Bellamy shrugs. “Want me to make you a coffee?”

“Thanks,” Bellamy grunts and sits on a stool at the counter while Wells fires up the coffee machine. “Where’s Raven?”

“She and Clarke went down to the beach. I thought you and I could spend some time together, get to know each other,” Wells suggests. Bellamy does his best not to make a face. It’s obvious Wells is trying to look nonchalant about it but Bellamy can see it really means something to him.

“Yeah, okay,” he sighs. He knows he owes it to Raven to try and get to know this guy, especially if they end up actually going through with the wedding. He’s sure there must be _something_ he and Wells have in common.

“Great,” Wells smiles. “Do you want to play chess?”

Bellamy agrees and Wells pulls out the fanciest chess board Bellamy has ever seen and they set it up outside by the pool.

“While we’re alone,” Bellamy says as he makes the first move. “I probably should have said this a long time ago, but if you ever hurt Raven I swear to god I will kill you,” he says seriously. Wells just laughs as he makes his move.

“Don’t worry, Bellamy, it’s never going to happen,” he assures when he catches Bellamy’s glare. Bellamy raises an eyebrow.

“Has anything ever happened between you and Clarke?” Bellamy asks. Wells pulls a face that Bellamy can’t quite gage the meaning of.

“No,” he says and Bellamy thinks he might be telling the truth. “I used to have a crush on her in high school. But I was long over that by the time I met Raven.” Bellamy nods. Wells seems honest but Bellamy can’t be totally convinced Wells doesn’t still have a thing for Clarke. After all, Clarke is hot and she and Wells seem very close.

“Raven is trying to set you two up you know,” Wells muses. Bellamy rolls his eyes.

“She said she just thought I should take the opportunity to get laid,” he scowls.

“I think you and Clarke would get along if you gave her a chance,” Wells shrugs. “And if you get laid in the process all the better.”

“It’s never going to happen,” Bellamy shakes his head. He looks up from the chess board to see Wells smirking. “Stop that,” Bellamy says and Wells laughs. Bellamy picks up one of his pawns and throws it lightly at Wells’ chest.

“Does this mean I win?” Wells grins.  

-

It’s beautiful on the beach and relatively secluded though Wells’ dad’s house isn’t too far away from the nearest town. Clarke walks along next to Raven in her bikini, cotton wrap tied around her waist, a gentle breeze tousling her hair.

“It sure is beautiful here,” Clarke muses, mostly to herself.

“It’s almost too good to be true,” Raven agrees. “Too bad we have to go home in three days,” she sighs.

“Who says you have to go back?” Clarke smiles wryly.

“I have a wedding to plan, remember?” Raven reminds her, sounding a little defeated. “Not that I don’t want to get married. I do, I really do. But the whole white dress, extravagant flower arrangement, church wedding isn’t really me.”

“It won’t be so bad,” is all Clarke can think to say without giving away Wells’ plan.

“I guess you’re right. At the end of the day I’ll be married to Wells and that’s what counts,” Raven shrugs. “Even if the actual wedding sucks the wedding night will be fun,” she grins.

“That’s the way to think,” Clarke smiles back.

“So what do you think of Bellamy?” Raven asks and Clarke does her best not to groan.

“He’s…” she struggles to come up with something that’s both honest and complimentary.

“You hate him,” Raven guesses.

“Sorry,” Clarke shrugs. “He’s been nothing but awful to me.”

“Your opinion of him might change once you’ve had sex with him,” Raven smirks.

“Are you joking?” Clarke protests. “I would never. Oh my god. Are you trying to set me up with him?”

“No! Not much,” Raven snickers. “I think you’d be… sexually compatible. All that hateful tension would make it better.”

“Not going to happen,” Clarke shuts her down.

“Would it change your mind if I told you he has a huge you-know-what?” Raven says suggestively.

“Head?” Clarke snorts.

“No. He has a huge dick,” Raven says bluntly.

“Ugh, I knew what you meant. How do you even know that anyway?” Clarke screws up her nose.

“We had sex once. Relax, it was before Wells!” Raven defends quickly, seeing Clarke’s expression. “Wells knows. Just like I know how he used to have a crush on you.”

“Most awkward year of my life,” Clarke shudders. “We should head back now.”

“You’ll think about it, right?” Raven asks.

“What?” Clarke responds absentmindedly.

“Fucking Bellamy,” Raven states. Clarke doesn’t respond. “I know you will. You won’t be able to help it now,” Raven cackles and Clarke rolls her eyes.

They meet the boys on their way back up the beach, dressed in swimwear carrying towels. Clarke tries to inconspicuously check out Bellamy’s crotch to try and tell if Raven’s telling the truth but it’s hard because he’s looking at her.

“What are you looking at?” she snaps.

“Still trying to figure that out,” Bellamy smirks.

“What are you, seven?” Clarke scowls.

“What have you guys been up to?” Raven quickly interjects before things can get out of hand.

“We played some chess,” Wells tells her. “We thought we’d meet you down here and go swimming.”

“Sounds great,” Raven grins.

“I think I’ll just stay on the beach,” Clarke says. “I washed my hair this morning and I don’t want to get it wet.”

“Princess,” she hears Bellamy mutter but she ignores him and lays her wrap out on the ground and settles down to bathe in the sunshine. She closes her eyes and listens to the gleeful shouts of Raven as she splashes around and Wells’ deep laugh in return. She can’t hear Bellamy though, which figures, he probably doesn’t know how to have fun. He sure does know how to ruin hers though, as a moment later she feels a shadow block out the sun and she opens her eyes to glower at him.

“Stop ruining my holiday,” Clarke scowls, sitting up.

“I actually came up here because Raven wants you to join in out game,” Bellamy tells her. Clarke eyes him suspiciously, trying to remember to keep her eyes on his instead of on his crotch, which is much closer to her eye level. (He can’t be that big, surely?)

“What kind of game?” she asks. Bellamy gestures out to the water and Clarke follows his arm movement to where Raven is perched on Wells’ shoulders, waving at them enthusiastically. “I’m not getting on your shoulders,” Clarke asserts.

“No, I’m sure you’d much rather be on Wells’ shoulders,” Bellamy snorts.

“Would you stop that?” Clarke huffs.

“What?”

“Insinuating that there’s something going on between me and Wells,” Clarke snaps.

“I will if you stop being such a spoil sport and come and play the game,” Bellamy folds his arms, challenging her.

“ _I’m_ the spoil sport?” Clarke scoffs incredulously. “You’re the one who has a bad attitude.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Bellamy groans.

“You talk more than me.”

“I do not.”

“Do so.”

“Will you just come and play the game so I can get Raven off my back?” Bellamy finally requests.

“Fine,” Clarke stands up. “But you better not drop me in the water on purpose.”

“No promises,” Bellamy smirks. Clarke rolls her eyes and stalks past him and towards Raven and Wells, leaving him to follow her.

“Okay, Clarke, you have to get on Bellamy’s shoulders and then we’re going to fight to the death,” Raven says once Clarke is within earshot.

“I’m going to have to wash my hair again, aren’t I?” Clarke sighs. Bellamy finally reaches them and crouches in the water so Clarke can clamber on to his shoulders ungracefully, feeling stupidly embarrassed about the whole thing. He holds onto her thighs and she rests her hands in his hair as he stands up so she doesn’t fall off. She wriggles slightly to get a position and his fingers press harder into her skin for a moment. She can’t help but feel like this position is a little too intimate for two people who hate each other.

“Ready? Go!” Raven declares and Wells comes towards them, Raven on his shoulders with her arms stretched out, ready to try and knock Clarke off Bellamy’s shoulders. Bellamy keeps his hands on Clarke’s thighs as she lets go of his hair so she can defend herself. She does her best to concentrate on the fight but she’s all too aware of the slight pressure of his fingertips on her skin. Despite her distraction, it doesn’t take much to send Raven crashing into the ocean, shrieking as she falls, Clarke laughing victoriously.

“I am the champion!” she cries as Raven surfaces.

“ _We_ are the champions,” Bellamy corrects her.

“It was all me,” Clarke tells him light heartedly.

“Oh yeah? We’ll see about that,” Bellamy says ominously, and the next second he’s throwing her off his shoulders into the water.

“Bellamy!” Clarke shrieks as she hits the water. He’s laughing along with Raven and Wells when she stands back up. She shoots him a glare but she can’t hold it long and pretty soon she’s smiling along with them.

“I’m so going to beat you this time,” Raven says, climbing back onto Wells’ shoulders.

-

**Roma**

**Today** 12:45pm

**Hey Bell, I heard you were in Italy**

**Sure am**

**How did you know?**

**Octavia told me**

**Do you want to catch up ;)**

**Sure**

**I’ll send you the address of where**

**I’m staying if you want**

**Sounds great xx**

-

Raven and Bellamy have disappeared somewhere when Clarke emerges from her shower after returning from the beach.

“Clarke, there’s a problem,” Wells tells her as he barges into her room.

“What’s wrong?” she asks worriedly.

“There’s this form Raven and I have to sign if we want to get married in Italy,” Wells groans. “I thought I had all this figured out, but it means we’ll have to go all the way back to Rome. And she’ll find out about my plan before I want her to.”

“It’s okay, Wells,” Clarke assures him. “She has to find out sooner or later anyway. You can take a trip to Rome tomorrow and have a romantic lunch or something and tell her then. And then go and sign the form.”

“Yeah, okay, you’re right,” Wells nods.

“Where is Raven anyway?” Clarke asks.

“She and Bellamy just went into town to buy us something for lunch,” Wells informs her.

Clarke decides to make use of the time and she grabs her sketchbook from her suitcase and heads out onto the large second floor balcony, looking out over the sea. She can see the pool sparkling below as well, looking inviting.

Bellamy’s laptop is sitting on one of the chairs already and Clarke figures he must have been writing again, like he’d done basically the whole flight over here. She ignores the temptation to take a peek and sits down with her sketch book with the intent of capturing a piece of Italy to give to Raven and Wells as a wedding present. She puts pencil to paper but she suddenly doesn’t feel so inspired. She glances at Bellamy’s laptop. It probably wouldn’t be so bad if she just read a little bit, right? He insulted her profession, he probably deserves it. He’s probably not a very good writer.

She stands up and puts her sketch pad down, picking up Bellamy’s laptop and sitting on the chair he had obviously been using. To her delight there’s no password on his computer and when she brushes her fingers against the mousepad a word document immediately pops up. She starts reading, not really expecting much. But it only takes a few lines before she’s completely enthralled. He hasn’t written all that much and it doesn’t take her long to get through it, but the imagery he’s created in his main character and his world already get her mind racing with inspiration and she just wants to _draw_ it. She doesn’t really stop to think whether or not it’s weird, just grabs her sketchbook and starts recreating the images in her mind.

She’s been at it for over an hour when a voice startles her.

“What are you doing?” Bellamy asks her.

“Nothing,” Clarke says quickly, clutching her sketchbook to her chest. She drags her eyes from his crotch to his face. (Why is his crotch always at eye level?) (Is his cock really as big as Raven makes out?)

“Why have you got my laptop?” he scowls, snatching it from her lap. “Did you read this?”

“Well it was just sitting here. I was curious,” Clarke shrugs.

“Why can’t you just mind your own business?” Bellamy snaps. “It isn’t finished yet.”

“Clearly,” Clarke snorts.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I just meant it isn’t very long. Relax. I thought it was really good if that’s any consolation,” Clarke tells him.

“Oh,” Bellamy deflates a little, some of his initial anger leaving him. “You still shouldn’t have read it.”

“You shouldn’t leave your things lying around,” Clarke points out. Bellamy makes a face.

“Show me what you drew,” he demands. “If you get to read my writing I get to see your crappy drawings.”

“Not if you’re going to call them crappy,” Clarke glowers.

“Just show me,” Bellamy orders. Clarke rolls her eyes but turns the sketchpad around to show him. She can tell he’s ready to sneer at it but instead his eyes widen when he sees it, his mouth dropping open slightly.

“That’s my book,” he says dumbly.

“Yeah,” Clarke agrees. “It inspired me,” she shrugs. Bellamy looks almost apologetic then.

“It’s beautiful,” he tells her and Clarke smiles, feeling a flush of pleasure at his words.

“Thanks,” she says.

“So that’s what you do for a living?” he asks, sitting on the chair next to her. Clarke nods. “Huh.”

“What?” Clarke asks him.

“Nothing,” Bellamy shrugs. “I guess… this is the part where I apologise for being a huge dick before about your job before?”

“That would be nice,” Clarke tells him.

“Well, I’m sorry,” he grins ruefully. “This doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re a spoilt brat though.”

“Is this still because I ran over your foot with my suitcase?” Clarke purses her lips.

“No one needs that much luggage for three days,” Bellamy tells her.

“It’s not _all_ clothes,” Clarke snorts.

“Shoes too? Various pairs of ridiculous stilettos?” he teases but it seems light-hearted now, not vindictive.

“Shut up,” Clarke says, trying not to smile. “Those stilettos make my legs look great.”

“No one is denying that,” Bellamy says and Clarke raises and eyebrow at him and he rolls his eyes. “Oh shut up,” he says. “It is all shoes then?” he says quickly, no longer keen to dwell on the fact that he’d accidentally complimented her.

“Art supplies take up a lot of room.”

“What have you got? An easel? Huge tins of paint?” Bellamy snickers.

“You’re the worst,” Clarke smacks him in the arm and he pretends to be hurt.

“Are you guys fighting again?” Raven sighs, walking out onto the balcony. Clarke and Bellamy glance at each other and shrug. Clarke feels like she’s been caught doing something wrong, actually getting along with Bellamy so she’s happy to pretend they were really fighting. “Bellamy you were supposed to come and get Clarke for lunch, not get into another argument.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bellamy rolls his eyes and stands up. “Coming?” he says to Clarke. Clarke nods and follows him.

-

They don’t necessarily get along after that, and Bellamy wouldn’t actually say he _likes_ Clarke, but they only argue once during lunch and if after they’ve eaten they both sit back out on the balcony while they write and draw, well that doesn’t necessarily make them friends, but they sit in companionable silence until Wells tells them they have to dress up for dinner because he’s cooking something extra special.

Bellamy grumbles as he gets ready, he’s never been one to enjoy getting dressed up, especially when they aren’t even leaving the house. He spends too long in the shower and he must admit that even though he’s not a fan of rich people, their bathrooms are something he could get used to.

“Do I have to wear a tie?” he complains as he follows the sound of some Italian music to the outdoor dining area, which is by the pool. He looks up from fiddling with his tie to see Clarke looking at him disapprovingly. Raven’s there too, but he barely notices her because he’s too busy staring at Clarke. Sure, he’d checked her out while she was in her bikini and he hadn’t been lying when he said her legs looked great in those stilettos, but this is something else entirely. The peach coloured dress clings to her curves and she looks almost naked, which of course sends inappropriate thoughts to his head and blood rushing to his groin. She’s wearing some ridiculously high shoes again, different ones to last time, but he likes the way the straps cross over her ankles, and her legs do look amazing.

“It’s just a tie Bellamy,” Raven says as she finishes setting the table. Bellamy manages to tear his eyes from Clarke for a moment to look at Raven.

“It’s also just a meal,” Bellamy points out. “And not even a fancy one.”

“Wells is making it fancy,” Clarke says and Bellamy is glad to have another excuse to look at her. He’s trying to check her out _too_ obviously but he knows his desire is probably written all over his face.  If Clarke notices she pretends not to as she sits down at the table. Bellamy walks over and sits across from her.

“Dinner is served,” Wells grins as he carries out several platters of food and then goes back inside for more.

“How much food did he cook?” Clarke stares at the piles of pasta and seafood dubiously.

“Rich people,” Bellamy shakes his head in disbelief. He’s pretty sure most of this food will go to waste.

“He just likes cooking, okay?” Raven defends as she joins Clarke and Bellamy at the table. Wells brings out two different salads, oysters, bruschetta, and four bottles of red wine.

“You know there’s only four of us right?” Clarke reminds him.

“One bottle each,” Wells grins. “We’re celebrating!”

“What are we celebrating exactly?” Bellamy asks.

“Uh…” Wells looks panicked for a moment and Bellamy frowns at him suspiciously. “Being in Italy, of course.” He picks up his glass and holds it out, “to Italy!” he cries.

“To Italy,” the other three agree.

Bellamy is pleased to notice that Wells barely spares a glance for Clarke, despite her low cut dress and impressive cleavage and Bellamy is finally convinced Wells is totally and completely head over heels for Raven. No man who is even slightly interested in women would be immune to a dress like that unless they’re entirely in love with someone else.

Bellamy himself is royally screwed. He tries not to stare at Clarke through the _whole_ meal, but he spends a great portion of it with his eyes focused on her and it’s a miracle she only catches him staring once, but she must be able to tell what he’s thinking because she blushes and immediately look away again. Bellamy is struck by how much he _wants_ her. He can feel a pull towards her low in his stomach and his cock is hard as fuck because his mind keeps conjuring up images of him fucking her on the table. He knows it will probably never happen now though, because he’s been a huge dick to her and even though he’s apologised he can’t exactly take back all the mean shit he said. It would seem kind of insincere now anyway, like he’s only sorry because he wants to get in her pants.

They finish their meal and the four bottles of wine and he offers to clean up. Raven decides to help him, telling Wells and Clarke not to bother.

“You’re not being subtle,” Raven tells him as they carry dishes to the kitchen. “You’re practically drooling.”

“You noticed that, huh?” Bellamy says wryly, not even bothering to deny it.

“She’s totally into you too,” Raven smirks. “I knew it.”

“How can you tell? I’ve been looking at her all night and she’s barely glanced at me,” Bellamy points out.

“That’s how she is. If she can’t make eye contact it means she’s really into you,” Raven says knowingly.

“That doesn’t sound right,” Bellamy frowns.

“Trust me, that dress is all for you,” Raven tells him. “Lose the tie before you come back out,” she advises before walking back outside. Bellamy considers her words before taking her advice and removing his tie. He doesn’t really think the dress is for him. In fact, he’s a little convinced it’s for _Wells_. Not that he thinks she has to be wearing it for a man. But if she is, after all, she packed the dress in her suitcase before she ever met Bellamy. And just because he’s certain now that Wells isn’t into Clarke, it’s entirely plausible that she is into him. Bellamy scowls at the thought and walks back outside. Clarke is looking a little awkward as Raven and Wells fawn over each other like no one else is around. Clarke looks relieved when she notices Bellamy return and he makes an expression of distaste at her about Raven and Wells, causing her to laugh a little. Raven must hear her because she pulls away from Wells abruptly.

“Almost forgot you were here Clarke,” Raven grins.

“Almost?” Clarke responds dryly.

“I think it’s time for bed, right Wells?” Raven turns to her fiancé again.

“Definitely,” Wells agrees. The two of them say goodnight and head upstairs.

“I should probably head to bed too,” Clarke says, standing up. Bellamy can’t help but feel a little disappointed, even though he’d already been sure Raven was mistaken.

“Sure, of course,” he nods. He watches her walk away, along the edge of the pool towards the back door.

“Clarke?” he calls. She stops abruptly and turns to him. He’s not really sure what made him call out to her, or what he wants to say, so he hesitates for a moment before speaking. “Goodnight,” he finally says lamely.

“Goodnight, Bellamy,” she smiles and he thinks maybe she doesn’t hate him as much as he thought. She turns away again to continue leaving, but as she does so her heel must catch on something and she stumbles slightly. Unable to catch her balance she goes crashing dramatically into the pool. Bellamy runs to the side of the pool to make sure she’s okay. After all, she could have twisted her ankle or something. She splutters to the surface and Bellamy gazes at her in concern.

“Why is it,” she says when she’s caught her breath, “I always end up soaking wet when you’re around?” Bellamy grins.

“I tend to have that effect on women,” he winks lasciviously. To his surprise instead of scolding him, Clarke just turns a little red. Curious. Maybe she does like him after all?

“Help me out at least, will you?” she huffs.

“It’s not really my fault you know,” Bellamy tells her as he reaches down to grab her arms. “If you wore sensible shoes-,” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence however, as Clarke pulls on his arms and sends him toppling into the pool with her. He’s not sure how he didn’t see that coming.

“Wow,” he deadpans as he flicks his now wet hair out of his eyes.

“Payback,” Clarke tells him, her eyes flashing with humour.

“Okay, I guess I probably deserved that,” Bellamy chuckles. “For the record, I really am sorry I was such a jerk.”

“I’m sure you are,” Clarke smiles wryly. She’s close enough now that he can see the water droplets on her eyelashes. It wouldn’t take much to pull her in and kiss her, and he _really_ wants to. His eyes flick to her lips for a moment and they look soft and inviting.

“I really am going to bed now,” Clarke says and the moment’s gone. She swims away from him towards the pool steps. “Goodnight, Bellamy.”

“Goodnight, Clarke,” he returns.

-

**Clarke**

**Today** 8:27am

**It’s Clarke**

**Why are you texting me when you’re**

**sitting right next to me?**

**And how did you get my number**

**I got it from Raven**

**I don’t want her or Wells to hear what**

**I’m about to tell you**

**Is it an explanation to why we have to take a**

**trip to Rome at the crack of dawn?**

**Yes**

**But Wells told me not to tell you**

**We’ve lured you and Raven here under false pretences**

**This isn’t a holiday**

**It’s an elopement**

**!!!**

**Are you kidding**

**No**

**We have to go to Rome because Wells and**

**Raven have to sign a thing**

**Wow**

**Are you mad?**

**Yeah**

**Mad because it seems obvious now**

**How did I not figure this out?**

**You were too busy sulking**

**I don’t sulk**

**-**

 

**Raven**

**Today** 8:30am

**I know what you’re doing**

**What?**

**You and Clarke are texting each other in the back seat**

**So what?**

**Are you sexting?**

**None of your business**

**-**

Wells takes Clarke aside once they arrive in Rome, while Bellamy and Raven check out a souvenir shop.

“Okay, here’s the plan. I’ve been told it could be quite a long wait at the US consulate, so I’m going to take Raven out for a romantic lunch and tell her what’s going on. You go to the consulate and get a number and hopefully by the time we’re done with lunch it will be nearly our turn,” he tells her.

“What about Bellamy?”

“You better take him with you. I suppose you should tell him what’s going on,” Wells shrugs.

“Okay good, because I already did,” Clarke says. Wells gives her look of resigned disappointment but he also doesn’t look like he’s that surprised.

“At least you guys are getting along now,” he sighs.

“Hey, who said we were getting along?” Clarke says defensively.

“Please, Clarke. It’s obvious you two are going to jump each others bones by the end of this trip,” Wells snorts.

“That doesn’t mean I like him,” Clarke mutters. She doesn’t bother trying to deny that she wants to jump his bones. And after the way he was looking at her last night she’s pretty sure he wants her too.

“You like him,” Wells smiles knowingly. Bellamy and Raven walk out of the souvenir shop then, Raven wearing a plastic gladiator helmet.

“Look what Bellamy bought me,” she grins. Bellamy is grinning at Raven like a proud older brother and Clarke feels a rush of affection for him, and she realises she _does_ like him. She’s surprised, because she never _meant_ to like him, and only this time yesterday she had hated him.

“You want one?” he asks Clarke. Clarke shakes her head. “Wells?”

“I’m good thanks,” Wells snorts and Bellamy shrugs.

“Suit yourself,” his mouth twists into a smile.

The four of them split up, Raven and Wells head to their fancy lunch while Clarke leads Bellamy to the US consulate. The number they get is 92, which doesn’t seem that high until they hear the next number being called is 28.

“This is going to take forever,” Clarke groans.

“But it’s for love,” Bellamy points out.

“I thought you didn’t believe in romance?” Clarke reminds him, pursing her lips.

“I didn’t say I didn’t believe in it, I said I hated it,” Bellamy corrects her.

“So what changed?” Clarke raises an eyebrow.

“You were right,” Bellamy shrugs. “Raven and Wells are totally in love. They’re perfect for each other. I’m not going to stand in the way of that.”

“Noble of you,” Clarke smirks. “Can I ask why you were so against them in the first place?” Bellamy blows out a lot of air before he answers.

“To be honest I haven’t had good experiences with people who have a lot of money, and Raven hasn’t had good experiences with past boyfriends. I just thought it made more sense to not trust Wells from the start rather than get to like him and then have him go and break Raven’s heart again,” Bellamy explains.

“I get that,” Clarke nods. “I haven’t exactly had a great track record with past relationships and Wells tends to be wary with any new potential love interests.”

“He doesn’t seem that wary with me,” Bellamy muses and Clarke gives him a questioning look. Does he consider himself a potential love interest? Bellamy seems to realise what he’s said and turns a little red. “I mean, because Raven is trying to set us up,” he clarifies. “He doesn’t exactly seem against it.”

“Maybe he’s too in love to notice what a terrible person you are,” Clarke laughs.

“In love with me, you mean?” Bellamy jokes.

“That’s exactly what I meant,” Clarke agrees.

They’re in line for about another hour before Wells and Raven return.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” is the first thing Raven says, but she’s grinning from ear to ear.

“Wells made me swear not to,” Clarke defends, matching Raven’s smile. “You’re happy though?”

“Never happier,” Raven smiles, leaning to give Wells a kiss.

“You two should go check out Rome while Raven and I wait. Or at least get some lunch, you’re probably starving,” Wells suggests. Clarke looks to Bellamy and he nods.

“We’ll see you guys later.”

-

**Octavia**

**Today** 1:39pm

**Wells and Raven eloped**

**omg!! And I wasn’t invited?**

**Priorities, O.**

**Right. Tell them congrats.**

**They aren’t actually married yet**

**That’s tomorrow**

**Cool**

**So how’s Italy**

**Do you still hate Wells**

**I may have been wrong about that**

**You usually are**

**What are you doing right now?**

**Walking around Rome with Clarke**

**But you hate her**

**I may have been wrong about that also**

**You’re a fuckwit**

**I’m fully aware**

**-**

Clarke decides she wants gelato for lunch and Bellamy can’t help but agree so they each get three enormous scoops in chocolate covered cones.

“You’re into history, right?” Clarke asks as they walk along eating their ice-creams.

“Yeah, how’d you know that?” Bellamy responds.

“You said you write historical fiction,” Clarke reminds him. Bellamy is a little stunned that she even remembers him saying that. “You wanna check out the colosseum?” Bellamy nods and follows her lead as they make their way there. The line however, is terrifyingly long.

“The line for the forums is shorter, you wanna go there instead?” Clarke suggests. Bellamy agrees and they head over and get in fairly quickly.

“Bellamy?” Clarke asks as they wander through the ruins of the Roman Forums. He has a strange and almost overwhelming urge to hold her hand as they stroll along, but he manages to restrain himself. He’s not really sure what’s gotten into him.

“Mmm?”

“Would you tell me what makes you hate rich people?” she asks hesitantly. “I mean you don’t have to,” she hurries to add when she sees Bellamy’s uncomfortable expression.

“It’s okay,” Bellamy shrugs. “You probably deserve to know after what a dick I was.” He sighs before continuing. “My mom was pretty poor. My dad died when I was a baby. We had pretty much nothing, and it was hard but it was okay. We got by,” he glances at Clarke and she’s listening intently, staring at him with those wide blue eyes. “When I was about six, this guy came whirling into my mom’s life. He was very taken with her and since I was six it didn’t seem weird but looking back now it was probably a pretty creepy obsession he had with her. Said she looked like his dead wife. Anyway, he was loaded. He bought my mom things and he bought me things and we moved into his massive house and it was like a dream. We had everything we could ever want.

Then my mom, Aurora was her name, anyway, she got pregnant. And for some reason he refused to believe the baby was his, even after she got a paternity test to prove it. He was crazy. He kicked us out with nothing. He hadn’t let my mom work while we were living with him so she had hardly any money saved. She had no one to turn to except this ex boyfriend of hers who was pretty much a dick. And yeah… you can probably guess the rest.”

“I’m really sorry Bellamy,” Clarke says softly.

“Not your fault,” Bellamy shrugs.

“Where’s your mom now?”

“She’s dead,” Bellamy sighs. “She died just after I turned eighteen, and luckily they thought I was fit enough to be Octavia’s legal guardian.”

“You guys must be close,” Clarke notes.

“Yeah,” Bellamy agrees. “So what’s your tragic back story anyway?”

“Not quite as tragic as yours,” Clarke laughs. “My dad died when I was seventeen in a car accident. Not a great time for me. My mom forced me to go to college even though I wanted to wallow in self misery forever. She got remarried and I was mad, but I like the guy now. I guess I had kind of a rebellious phase in my early twenties,” Clarke laughs.

“Sad I missed it,” Bellamy grins. “What about the string of bad relationships you mentioned earlier?”

“Well, I dated a dick named Finn,” Clarke starts.

“Raven dated a guy named Finn too. He cheated on her,” Bellamy scowls.

“The same guy,” Clarke grimaces. Bellamy winces. “Yeah,” Clarke screws up her nose. “Then I dated a bitch named Lexa. She filled me with self doubt then left me for someone else.”

“Sounds like a nice lady,” Bellamy says sarcastically.

“That’s pretty much it, but those two were really awful,” Clarke sighs. “What about you?”

“I don’t really do relationships,” Bellamy shrugs.

“Of course you don’t,” Clarke rolls her eyes and Bellamy thinks he sees her look at him in disgust.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that,” Bellamy snorts. He shouldn’t be surprised they’re arguing again. He’s surprised they went this long without one. “I’m not like a serial womanizer or something. But I’ve never really met anyone who has had good experiences with relationships so it’s kind of hard to see the point.”

“So what you’re saying is, you avoid relationships to keep from getting your heart broken?” Clarke asks and Bellamy squints at her, wondering if she actually sounds amused or if he’s imagining it.

“It sounds lame when you put it like that,” he says petulantly.

“You’re such a cliché, Bellamy Blake,” Clarke laughs, shouldering him playfully.

“And you’re a pain in the ass,” Bellamy returns.

“My goal in life,” Clarke grins.

-

**Raven**

**Today** 3:02pm

**We got the form!**

**Meet you back at the car.**

**-**

**Clarke**

**Today** 3:48pm

**So are we friends now?**

**Texting from the a seat away again?**

**Is that a yes?**

**You replied so I guess that’s a yes**

**Don’t tell Raven or Wells**

**I have a reputation to protect**

**Reputation of sad loser with no friends?**

**It’s the only reputation I have**

**I have to maintain it**

**I hear you have another reputation actually**

**Oh yeah? And what’s that?**

**I don’t know if it’s appropriate to say**

**Did you just groan out loud?**

**I did**

**Did Raven by any chance give you this information?**

**She did**

**And I suppose this is vital information that**

**friends need to know about each other?**

**If I had one I’d tell you about mine**

**She’s exaggerating**

**It’s not that big**

**She just likes to tell girls that so**

**they’re more likely to sleep with me**

**Like I need the help**

**Fuck you’re cocky**

**-**

“Are you guys sexting again?” Raven asks.

“Again?” Clarke asks in confusion.

“Why would you think that?” Bellamy snorts, though he supposes their conversation is closer to sexting than it was this morning. He’s a little dumbfounded that Clarke even asked him about the size of his cock. He’s also a little turned on if he’s being honest.

“You groaned before and now you’re smirking at your phone,” Raven points out.

“If I was sexting I’d be more subtle about it,” Bellamy asserts.

“Bellamy, you are like the least subtle person I know,” Raven laughs and Clarke and Wells join in.

“You guys are the worst.”

-

Clarke doesn’t bother checking the time before barging into Bellamy’s room sometime in the middle of the night. She’s been drawing for hours and she’s finally finished and she feels the need to show him immediately.

He’s asleep obviously, but he wakes with a start when she jumps onto his bed beside him.

“Clarke?” he croaks. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I have to show you something,” Clarke tells him excitedly. Bellamy groans, sitting up to turn the bedside light on and picking up his phone to check the time.

“It’s 2am,” he points out.

“You’re already awake now,” Clarke shrugs. Bellamy rolls his eyes and sits up a little straighter.

“Okay, show me,” he says. Clarke stares at him for a moment and he looks at her expectantly. She’s perched on her knees beside him, her thigh against his, and she’s suddenly all too aware of his messy curls and bare chest and her heart starts hammering in her throat. She suddenly wishes she was wearing more clothes, or at least a bra under her thin singlet. She really hadn’t thought this through. She glances down at the thin sheet separating them and it crosses her mind that he might be naked under there. She can feel her face heat up at the thought.

“Are you okay?” Bellamy asks.

“Fine,” Clarke swallows. “Here.” She turns the sketchbook around to show him the finished product of the scene from his book.

“Wow,” his eyes light up at the drawing and he can’t help but smile.

“Do you like it?” Clarke asks.

“It’s like my visions come to life,” he tells her earnestly.

“Have you written any more?” Clarke asks, mostly to keep her mind from straying to inappropriate thoughts.

“Yeah, a bit. You don’t get to read it until it’s done though,” he smirks.

“But I do get to read it?”

“You can read it once it’s published like everyone else,” Bellamy laughs.

“Asshole,” Clarke goes to shove him playfully in the chest but he grabs her hand and holds it there. Her breath catches for a second as she sees his eyes dart to her lips and her heart is beating uncommonly fast.

“Clarke?” he whispers.

“Yeah?” she breathes.

“It’s 2am, I need to sleep now. Goodnight,” he says, letting go of her hand. She purses her lips at him before fleeing from the room.

-

**Wells**

**Today** 8:06am

**You’re getting married today!!!**

**I can’t stop smiling**

**I’ll cook breakfast**

**Please don’t**

**-**

“You look like you didn’t get much sleep,” Bellamy tells Clarke when she walks into the kitchen, still in her pyjamas, her hair a slept on mess. He’s decided to cook breakfast for the happy couple and the smell of bacon fills the room.

“Shut up,” Clarke pokes her tongue out. “I was going to cook,” she tells him, sitting on a stool at the counter.

“You can help if you want,” Bellamy offers.

“Do not let her do that,” Wells says as he enters the room. “She is a terrible cook.”

“Is she just?” Bellamy looks at Clarke looking smug. “Something the princess isn’t good at?”

“Everyone has flaws, Bellamy,” Clarke rolls her eyes.

“And yet you’re yet to discover any of mine,” Bellamy smirks.

“I think egotistical counts as a flaw. Not to mention judgemental and bitter. Oh, and sulky,” Clarke lists.

“Shut up and help me cook,” Bellamy tells her. Clarke leaps off the stool and joins Bellamy by the stove.

“I’m going to get Raven up,” Wells says, leaving the room again.

“Put your finger in here,” Bellamy offers Clarke a pot of hollandaise sauce. She obliges, but before she can bring her finger to her tongue to taste it Bellamy grabs her wrist and licks it off himself. Clarke gapes at him and he winks. He reaches over her then, pulling something her doesn’t really need from a cupboard above her head, pressing against her as he does so. He’s delighted when he hears her gasp slightly.

“Everything okay?” he asks her innocently, pulling away slightly.

“Mmhmm,” Clarke nods, but she narrows her eyes like she knows exactly what he’s up to. Maybe it’s wrong to tease her. But if he has his way he’s going to fuck her tonight after the wedding and he’s going to make her want it. Not that he doesn’t think she does already, but it’s much more fun to know he can drive her crazy.

-

**Raven**

**Today** 9:22am

**What am I supposed to wear???**

**Something nice**

**Please come and help me Clarke**

**I’ve never eloped before**

**And you think I have?**

**Just come and help me.**

**Wear the dress I told you to bring**

**The red one?**

**There’s a reason I told you to bring it**

**Okay**

**Will you help with my hair?**

**-**

Clarke figures if Bellamy wants to try and tease her, two can play at that game. She helps Raven with her hair, then goes through her own collection of dresses to find the perfect one. She probably wasted the best one already, but she has a few others that will suffice. The one she picks is mauve and floor length, with a slit up the side and a plunging neckline, paired with another pair of sparkly stilettos. Raven’s dress is equally extravagant so Clarke figures it’s okay to wear, since she’s not outdoing the bride. She braids her hair into a crown and puts on some make up and she’s done.

Seeing Raven once they’re both ready (fairly early considering the ceremony isn’t until the afternoon) Clarke realises it would be impossible to outdo Raven, no matter what she wore. Raven is positively glowing and she can’t keep the smile off her face. Her dark hair is loose around her shoulders and the floor length red dress flows from her waist and Clarke can’t help but think she looks like a goddess.

Wells is enraptured by her and Bellamy has to offer to drive because Wells can’t seem to concentrate on anything except how beautiful his soon to be wife looks.  

Not that Bellamy is much better. He accidentally crashes into a doorframe on his way outside because he’s too busy looking at Clarke.

The mayor officiates the ceremony and it’s short and sweet and it almost doesn’t feel momentous enough for all the significance it has. Raven and Wells don’t take their eyes off each other, and Clarke has never seen either of them happier. She locks eyes with Bellamy as Raven and Wells kiss, but the heat in his gaze makes her quickly look away again, her pulse racing. Raven and Wells sign the marriage certificate with Bellamy and Clarke as witnesses, and then it’s all over and they’re married.

“We should go out and celebrate,” Raven says as they make their way back to the car. “I’m too wired to go home and do nothing.” The other agree and the find a bar that happens to be open in the middle of the afternoon.

“I just got married!” Raven announces to the whole bar as she walks in the door.

“Everyone have a drink on me!” Wells adds in Italian and everyone in the bar cheers.

“I think Wells just made a lot of new friends,” Clarke laughs to Bellamy.

“Since the drinks are on Wells, can I get you one?” Bellamy asks.

“I never knew you were so generous,” Clarke grins.

-

**Octavia**

**Today** 3:54pm

**Thanks for sending me a pic of the wedding**

**I wasn’t invited to**

**Don’t be bitter**

**This isn’t about you**

**Says the guy who was sulking about**

**being in Italy two days ago**

**Why does everyone think I’m sulky??**

**Because you are**

**Who’s everyone?**

**You and Clarke**

**The blonde in the picture, right?**

**That’s the one**

**Hmm I’m sure you really “hated” her**

**What’s that supposed to mean**

**Did she refuse to sleep with you?**

**Is that why you hated her?**

**Ha you’re hilarious**

**She’s not going to refuse**

**You make me sick**

**I have to go but it’s been lovely talking to you**

**That was sarcasm in case you didn’t get it**

**I got it**

**Tell Raven and Wells congratulations from me**

**-**

They’ve been at the bar for an hour now and Clarke’s had a couple of drinks now and she’s delightfully tipsy, listening to a woman prattle on in Italian, nodding like she understands every word. She lost Bellamy to a group of Italian men who seem to be grilling him rather intensely. She tunes out the woman talking to her and watches Bellamy in amusement. He looks up and catches her eye and gives her a look of helplessness.

“Help me,” he mouths and Clarke can’t help but chuckle at his predicament.

“Sorry,” Clarke interrupts the Italian woman. “I have to go and talk to my friend,” she points at Bellamy. The woman nods and says something in Italian, winking at her before leaving her for the bar. Clarke saunters over to Bellamy and he rolls her eyes at her.

“Ahh, your girlfriend!” one of the Italian men says gleefully and the other three cheer.

“Uh, no…” Clarke starts to correct them but they aren’t listening. She feels Bellamy’s hand close around her wrist then and she gasps as he pulls her into his lap. “What are you doing?” she asks, leaning close to his ear.

“They were trying to set me up with their daughters so I told them you were my girlfriend,” Bellamy whispers. “Just go with it.”

“My daughter, Anita, she is much prettier,” one of the Italian men says.

“Are you kidding?” his friend laughs. “Anita is as ugly as a dog!”

“They’ve been going on like this for twenty minutes,” Bellamy groans.

“How is your cooking?” one of the men asks Clarke.

“She’s brilliant,” Bellamy says quickly. “Right, Clarke?”

“Right,” Clarke nods, unable to stop herself from smirking at the situation. Bellamy takes a long sip from his drink.

“When are you getting married?” one man asks. Bellamy chokes on his drink and tries her best not to burst into laughter.

“I’m sure he’ll propose soon,” she says sweetly, rubbing her hand along his thigh.  He tenses up for a moment and Clarke wonders if she’s made him uncomfortable until she feels something hard pressing against her ass where it definitely wasn’t before. She smirks at Bellamy and he rolls his eyes.

“I think we should dance,” he says abruptly, throwing his hands around Clarke’s waist and pulling her up with him as he stands up.

“Lovely to meet you,” Clarke calls to the men as Bellamy drags her away. “I wouldn’t have thought you were one for dancing,” Clarke says to Bellamy as he slides her arms around her and sways to the foreign music.

“What?” Dancing is my life,” Bellamy grins at her. Clarke feels her heart flip over and she presses herself against him tightly.

“Bellamy,” she whispers.

“Mmm?” he responds vaguely, gazing at her in a way that makes her feel hot all over.

“Kiss me,” she says huskily.

“Not yet,” he replies, his voice deep and low. “Once I start, I won’t be able to stop.” Clarke leans her lips to his ear and speaks as softly as she can.

“I don’t want you to stop,” she whispers, and she hears his breath hitch. “I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk.”

“Maybe…” Bellamy gulps. “We should head back to the house.”  Clarke nods and grabs his hand, leading him over to where Raven and Wells are dancing with some Italians.

“Wells?” Clarke interrupts. “We’re going to head back to the house.”

“Great idea!” Raven grins. “Hey everybody, party at our house!” she yells. Wells repeats the sentiment in Italian and the bar cheers. Clarke glances at Bellamy in dismay and he looks equally chagrined.

“Great,” Clarke says flatly.

-

**Clarke**

**Today** 4:46pm

**I can’t believe this**

**We should have just snuck away**

**Even the owner of the bar is here**

**Where did they get the bus??**

**Italians are crazy**

**Maybe they won’t be here long**

**We can hope**

**-**

The house is full of Italians and Bellamy has nothing against them really, except that he’s frustrated because he should have his head between Clarke’s legs by now, instead of having his ear talked off by the men trying to get him to marry one of their daughters. They just won’t give up.

He glances across the pool to where Clarke is talking to Wells and he drinks her in, a longing in his chest. He wonders how long it will be until everyone’s gone and he can finally have her to himself.

“You’ll be happy to know Wells has booked a fancy hotel room for us tonight,” Raven says, sidling up to Bellamy, dragging him from his reverie.

“I’m flattered but I don’t think you and I should do that again,” Bellamy jokes.

“Ha,” Raven rolls her eyes. “I was trying to subtly tell you that you and Clarke will have the house to yourselves tonight.” Bellamy glances over at Clarke again.

“Thanks for that,” he says.

“You’re welcome,” Raven winks and leaves him with the Italian men. Bellamy turns back to the guys only to find a pair of arms encircling him and some soft lips pressing against his cheek. The woman pulls away and Bellamy stares at her in shock.

“Roma?” he splutters. Crap. He’d totally forgotten he told her to come here. It isn’t the greatest timing.

“Did you forget I was coming?” she raises an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, actually,” he says apologetically. He looks over at Clarke again and catches her eye before turning back to Roma. “Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Of course,” Roma nods and lets Bellamy lead her into the house.

“Look, I’m really sorry, but things have changed,” he says quickly, trying to sound as sorry as possible. Roma doesn’t look that surprised.

“The blonde, right?” she says, tilting her head.

“How did you…?” Bellamy trails off.

“That look you gave her,” Roma shrugs. “It’s okay. I’ve been visiting someone else while I was here. My train back to Rome is in an hour anyway.”

“You were just going to fuck me and leave then?” Bellamy says in amusement.

“That was the plan,” Roma winks.

“I feel used,” Bellamy chuckles. “Let me take you to the train station at least.”

“Thanks,” Roma nods.

“I’ll just let Clarke know where I’m going,” he tells her. He heads back outside but Clarke isn’t with Wells anymore. Bellamy turns to his new Italian friends.

“Hey, if you see Clarke can you tell her I’m taking Roma to the train station?” he says. The Italian men make sounds of affirmation and Bellamy takes off with Roma in tow.

-

Wells can’t tell Clarke who the mystery woman is so she goes to find Raven. She could just ask Bellamy of course, but it feels strangely possessive. It’s not like she’s _jealous_ or anything. She’s just interested. But Raven doesn’t know who Clarke is talking about so she leads Raven back outside to where she last saw Bellamy with the girl. He’s not there now however, it’s just the old Italian guys.

“Hey, Luciano?” Clarke asks one of the men. “Have you seen Bellamy?”

“He said he takes the train to Roma,” Luciano tells her offhandedly.

“To Rome?” Clarke asks, confused.

“Si,” Luciano nods.

“Why?” Clarke asks, glancing at Raven who seems equally confused. Luciano shrugs. Clarke turns to Raven.

“I’m sure he hasn’t really gone to Rome,” Raven assures her. “Luciano is probably just joking around.” Clarke nods and Raven gives her a smile before leaving her to find Wells. Clarke knows it doesn’t make sense for Bellamy to just take off to Rome, but she also knows Luciano wasn’t joking around, and she’s not sure why he would lie. And it doesn’t seem like a coincidence that this hot girl shows up and five minutes later he’s gone. Presumably to Rome to spend the night with this girl. She’s disappointed, and even though she thinks she probably doesn’t have any right to be, she’s a little mad at him too. He doesn’t owe her anything, she knows that, but he made her think he wanted her, but it turns out he just wanted _someone_. Maybe she should consider herself lucky she found out before anything happened, but she feels like a fool, because she really wanted _him_ , specifically him, and if she’s being honest she _still_ wants him.

-

**Raven**

**Today** 6:15pm

**I don’t think he’s coming back**

**All his stuff is still here**

**Maybe he just went for a drive**

**For over an hour?**

**I feel dumb**

**You shouldn’t**

**He wants you**

**I know it**

**He said he did**

**But I guess I was just a fill in until**

**someone else got here**

**I’m sorry Clarke**

**It’s fine.**

-

Bellamy waits with Roma at the train station before heading back to the house. Raven’s out the front on the phone, and it seems like all the Italians have gone home.

“Hold on,” Raven says into the phone.

“How did you get rid of them all?” Bellamy asks her.

“Told them it was time for our wedding night,” Raven grins. “I’m talking to Octavia. I’ll probably be here a while.” Bellamy nods, knowing Octavia will want to know every detail.

“Where’s Clarke?” Bellamy asks.

“I think she and Wells are inside,” Raven tells him. “She’ll be glad to see you,” she says knowingly. “We thought you went to Rome,” she laughs before putting her phone back to her ear. “Sorry, what was I saying?”

Bellamy shakes his head with a grin, heading inside to find Clarke. She’s not downstairs and neither is Wells so he goes upstairs, thinking she’s probably in her room. He pauses at her door, about to knock, when he hears her _moan_. His heart stops for a moment and he swallows. The first moan is followed by more, and a high pitched _yes_ , _oh god._ His expression darkens. It’s not hard to figure out what’s going on. She’s with _Wells,_ just like he suspected from the start. He storms away from her door and to his own room, closing the door angrily. He’s annoyed at himself for letting his guard down, letting her convince him there was nothing between her and Wells, when he knew better. And now Raven is going to get her heart broken again. He’s glad that’s his first thought, but it’s quickly followed by the selfish thought that Clarke doesn’t want him after all. She lied to him and manipulated him and he’s not sure he’s ever felt more foolish in his life.

-

**Octavia**

**Today** 6:49pm

**Well I was right about Wells and Clarke all along**

**Lesson: always trust your instincts**

**-**

He doesn’t emerge from his room again until Raven calls him down as she and Wells are about to leave for their romantic hotel. He’s decided not to tell her about Clarke and Wells yet, he wants to confront Clarke first. _She_ should be the one who has to tell Raven. He has his arms folded and his jaw tight as he says goodbye to the happy couple.

“Have fun kids,” Raven winks at him as she walks out the door and leaves him standing with Clarke in the living room.

“Bellamy,” Clarke turns to him immediately. She’s not wearing the purple dress anymore, just a plain white robe, her hair free from its braid, falling in waves around her shoulders. He has to force himself to remember he’s mad at her. “I thought-,” she starts, but Bellamy cuts her off.

“You thought I was gone?” Bellamy guesses. Clarke nods. “I know what you’ve done, you know,” he spits.

“What I’ve done?” Clarke asks in confusion.

“Don’t play dumb,” Bellamy scowls. “I heard you earlier, in your room.” Her face immediately reddens and he knows she knows exactly what he’s talking about.

“I don’t understand,” she says. “Are you… angry?”

“Yes, I’m angry!” he half yells. “How could I not be? It’s disgusting.”

“Disgusting?” Clarke says incredulously. She’s angry now, her expression turning from embarrassment to rage. Her eyes narrow and her voice gets higher. “How dare you! It’s none of your business!”

“Of course it’s my business!” Bellamy snaps.

“You’ve got some nerve,” Clarke huffs. “What the fuck did you expect anyway? You teased me all day, made me think…” she clamps her mouth shut. “And then you took off with some other girl.” Bellamy snorts.

“Nice, you’re going to try and blame me for this,” he scoffs. “So you couldn’t have exactly what you wanted exactly when you wanted it so you thought, what the heck, Wells will do? Who cares if he just got _married?_ ”

“ _Wells?_ ” Clarke shrieks. “You think I was with Wells?”

“Well…” Bellamy stops, doubting himself for the first time. “Weren’t you?”

“No!” Clarke cries in disgust.

“Oh,” Bellamy swallows, feeling like even more of an idiot than he had earlier. “I’m sorry,” he says softly. If he’s being honest with himself he must have known deep down she wasn’t with Wells. But he’d be allowed to be angry if she was, and that’s easier than being angry because he’s jealous, which he’s pretty sure he’s got no right to be.

“Way to jump to fucking conclusions,” Clarke scowls. “I _told_ you there was nothing between me and Wells.”

“I know, I know,” Bellamy sighs. “I’m really sorry.” He’s really screwed things up now. Clarke purses her lips, considering him.

“It’s okay,” she says eventually. “I get it. You find it hard to trust people.” She smiles at him gently.

“So… who was it then?” he says, trying to feign good humour. He’s not so angry now, but he’s still a little jealous. More than he’d care to admit. “Luciano?” he jokes.

“Well,” Clarke says, reddening. “Like I said, you teased me and got me all worked up and then I thought you went off with that girl, so I just… had to… relieve some of the tension that’s built up over the last few days.”

“What are you saying? You _did_ sleep with Luciano? Because I thought you actually had some standards…” he babbles. “I didn’t sleep with Roma, by the way. She needed a lift so I-,” he continues.

“Bellamy,” Clarke cuts him off. “I was _alone_.”

“Oh,” Bellamy says dumbly. “ _Oh_ ,” his eyes widen as he catches her meaning. “Oh god, what I said before. You must have thought I meant…” he gulps. “I didn’t. I mean… did you… were you…?” he stammers and he knows he sounds like an idiot but he can’t quite get the words out. What he wants to ask is, _were you thinking of me?_ but somehow he’s lost his usual cool self and he’s pretty sure he’s just ruining his chances even more.

“Shut _up_ ,” Clarke tells him, and before he has the chance she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls his mouth to hers, kissing him roughly. Her mouth his already open for him and it only takes him half a second to respond, wrapping his arms around her, pushing his tongue into her mouth, making her moan in appreciation. She clutches at him like her life depends on it, and he thinks he’s probably just as desperate. Their tongues collide and Clarke moves her hands from his collar to let her fingers slide into his hair.

“It feels like I’ve wanted this for so long,” she groans.

“Me too,” Bellamy breathes. He slips a hand into her robe then and Clarke allows it to slide from her body and Bellamy is faced with her luscious breasts almost bursting out of a sexy black negligee. “God,” he moans and Clarke giggles a little as Bellamy drops his head into her cleavage. He drags his open mouth across her breast, settling over her nipple, teasing her through the thin material of her nightgown. She arches into him, her hands tangling in his hair once again. He moves an arm from around her waist to ghost along her thigh and settle between her legs, his thumb rubbing against her damp panties.

“You’re so wet,” he groans, removing his mouth from her breast and coming back up to meet her lips with his.

“It’s your fault,” Clarke pants against him.

“Good,” he chuckles. He lets her go then and pushes her back onto the lounge suite before sinking to his knees before her, keeping his eyes locked on hers. Her pupils are dilated and she bites her lip, watching him as he slides his hands up her thighs, bunching her negligee up over her hips, then ducks his head, lavishing her thighs with soft kisses until her reaches their junction. She whimpers quietly as he strokes her gently, his eyes still on hers. She bucks her hips slightly, trying to get more friction and he smirks at her before pushing her panties aside and lowers his head to her pussy, only breaking eye contact at the last second.

-

Clarke’s head rolls back against the back of the couch and she moans as Bellamy’s tongue flicks against her clit. His movements are soft and teasing, slow and deliberate and it’s excruciating.

“Bellamy,” she whines. Bellamy responds by lifting one of her legs over his shoulder and she gasps as his tongue delves deeper inside her. She can feel her climax building low in her belly as he fucks her with his tongue. Bellamy uses his free hand to rub at her clit and she writhes against him, her chest heaving, crying out as he finally brings her over the edge. As soon as he pulls away she leans forward and kisses him again, tasting herself on his tongue.

“Bedroom,” she commands and before she can stand up Bellamy is on his feet, scooping her up and carrying her to his bed. Clarke watches from the bed as he pulls his shirt off, admiring his toned body. He goes to undo his pants but Clarke stops him.

“I want to do it,” she tells him. Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her but drops his hands and Clarke replaces them with her own. She watches him as she undoes his pants and he can’t keep the lust from his eyes as she licks her lips and then drops her eyes back to his crotch. She pulls his pants down and bites her lip as she just looks at the bulge in his underwear for a moment. It’s big, just like Raven said and she feels her cunt clench at the thought of having it inside her.

“You’re a fucking liar,” she tells him as she pulls his underwear down. “You said it wasn’t that big.”

“I didn’t want you sleeping with me just because I have a big dick,” Bellamy grins. Clarke smirks up at him.

“Why did you want me to sleep with you?” she asks. To her surprise Bellamy blushes a little.

“Can we just get back to the fucking and ignore the emotional part?” he suggests.

“So there is an emotional part?” Clarke asks, and it feels weird to be talking about this while his huge cock is inches from her face, but her heart is hammering in her chest and she knows she needs to know before they go any further. (Not that she won’t fuck him if he doesn’t feel the same way about her as she does about him.) Bellamy shrugs and looks away.

“Yeah,” he says finally. “For me there is.”

“Me too,” Clarke replies and Bellamy looks as relieved as she feels. He leans down and kisses her messily and she laughs into his mouth.

“Now,” he says, pulling away. “I believe you said you wanted me to fuck you until you can’t walk?” Clarke nods and Bellamy kicks his pants away and grabs a condom from his suitcase, rolling it on before joining her on the bed. He puts his arms around her and gently lowers her back to the bed, kissing and sucking at her neck in a way that she knows will mark later. He presses the head of his cock against her entrance and she tenses for a moment, remembering how big it is.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Yes,” Clarke replies breathlessly. “Please, fuck me,” she begs. He pushes inside her then and her mouth opens as if to cry out, but no sound escapes her lips. He fills her completely, pausing for a moment to let her adjust to her size, and when he pulls out slightly to ram back into her, that’s when she cries out desperately. He builds up a slow rhythm then, rocking against her. Clarke can’t think to do anything but let him fuck her, which he doesn’t seem to mind if his constant moans are anything to go by.

“Harder,” Clarke chokes out, and he obeys, fucking her relentlessly, his cock hitting just the right spot every time. She cries out his name as she comes undone beneath him and he responds with her name and his own orgasm only seconds later.

“Fuck,” he groans, collapsing on the bed beside her. 

“You’re not worn out already are you?” Clarke asks him, though she’s a little breathless herself.

“Not a chance,” he pants, grinning at her.

“Good, because I’m pretty sure I can still walk.”

-

**Octavia**

**Today** 7:22pm

**What happened???**

**Do I need to fight someone???**

**What did Clarke do???**

**What did Wells do???**

**Answer me!!!**

**Today** 10:44pm

**You can ignore my last messages**

**-**

Wells and Raven aren’t exactly surprised when they return to the house the next morning and find that Clarke and Bellamy have had sex in pretty much every room multiple times.

“I am the queen of matchmaking!” Raven squeals with glee when Clarke walks out of the shower wearing only a towel, closely followed by Bellamy.

“Just because we had sex doesn’t mean we’re going to date,” Bellamy scowls at her.

“You are though, aren’t you?” Raven says disapprovingly. Bellamy rolls his eyes.

“Yes,” he sighs. Raven runs from the room to go and inform Wells. “I hate it when she’s right,” Bellamy says to Clarke.

-

The flight home is uneventful, Clarke doesn’t want to join the mile high club, much to Bellamy’s disappointment, and they mostly sleep the whole way home.

“I guess we have a wedding to cancel,” Wells says to Raven as they pick up their luggage from the carousel.

“About that,” Raven says. Wells raises his eyebrows at her. “I think we should still do the big wedding.”

“What? Why?” Wells asks in confusion.

“I love you for eloping with me. And I want to prove that to you by doing the wedding that your family wants, and letting them fuss over me and see me in a white dress and eat cake in my honour,” Raven tells him as Bellamy and Clarke watch in amazement.

“You don’t have to do that,” Wells assures her.

“I know, and that’s why I want to,” she smiles.

“I love you,” Wells smiles back, kissing her.

“I know,” Raven grins. “What are you two staring at?” she says to Clarke and Bellamy before she leads them away from the baggage carousel.

“And they all lived happily ever after?” Bellamy guesses as he and Clarke follow Raven and Wells.

“God, you’re such a cliché,” Clarke laughs.


End file.
